conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Aslyonian
The Aslyonian | ɛs lɑjən niən | (Aslijoña) is an influenced language by the Malayan natives vocabulary ( aslo de Malayo) and the Spanish accent, along with Malayan language grammatical structure. But due to the development of modern Malayan language, Aslyonian slowly, too changed into a Spanish-like language with these vowels existing (a, e, i, o, u) and these consonants (b, c, d, f, g, h, j, l, ll, m, n, ñ, p, q, r, s, t, v, y, z). Take note that there are no k's, w's and x's in the Aslyonian consonant group. In other words, these consonants (k, w, x) had been, or had never been used in Old Aslyonian, but now no more in Modern Aslyonian. Phonology All the vowels in Aslyonian are the same as Spanish, but there are some differences in the consonant group. (g) is pronounced as |g| before (a, o, u), and | dʃ | before (e, i). While (s) is pronounced | ʃ | before vowels (e, i) and |s| before vowels (a, o, u) and at the end or in the middle of a word. Also, (h) is silent in the case when a word ends with a vowel or a consonant and continues with another word starting with (h), for e.g. un'o h'uevo' (an egg), the (h) is silent in huevo. ''And, when an individual word or the previous word ends with a consonant, (h) is '''not' pronounced too, for e.g. sei's h'uevo (six eggs). © is pronounced |k| before vowels (a, o , u), and | s | before (e, i), for e.g. co'ntras'' | kon trɑs | (contrast) and'' 'ci'biliza'ci'on'' | si bi liʒɑ sjon | (civilization). Derivatives of Aslyonian words from Spanish and Malayan words Grammar ''Verbal Statements and Question Statements'' The sentence structure in Aslyonian language is easy. Just like Spanish, the main subject comes first, then only the rest of it. '''Simple statement: ''Aslijoña es una langua facil. (Aslyonian is an easy language.) '''Verbal statement: 'Soy arbaliende la langua Aslijoña. ( I am learning the Aslyonian language) Question statement: Es tu arbaliendo la langua Aslijoña'? (Are you going to be learning the Aslyonian language?) 'Presente (Present Tense) In present tense, the verb doesn't change, i.o.w. they remain the same. En el Presente, el verbo no esta torca. 'Pasada (Past Tense)' In past tense, the verb gains an (a) if it ends with a consonant. En el Pasada, el verbo garna un (a) si termina con un consonanto. '''''por ejemplo: Yo arbaloya los mecánicos y carra en la compania. for example: I learned mechanics and worked in the company. 'Futuro (Future Tense)' In future tense, the verb gains an (o) if it ends with a consonant. En el Futuro el verbo garna un (o) si termina con un consonanto. por ejemplo: Él ancayo sus claves y perga. Él borcayo sus departamento. for example: He will take his keys and go. He will open his shop. 'Presente Progresivo (Present Progressive)' In present progressive tense, the verb gains (-nde). En el Presente Progresivo, el verbo garna un (-nde). '''for example: She is drinking while eating; He is working.' 'por ejemplo: Ella mernonde mentras martaniende; Él cariende.' '''Pasada Progresivo (Past Progressive)' In past progressive, the verb gains (-nda). En la Pasada Progresivo, el verbo garna un (-nda). '''''for example: She was preparing breakfast while I was still sleeping.'' ''por ejemplo: Ella serdanda desayuno mentras yo tardenda constante.'' '''Futuro Progresivo (Future Progressive) In future progressive, the verb gains (-ndo). En el Futuro Progresivo, el verbo garna un (-ndo). for example: He will be composing a song; They will be singing on stage for tomorrow's concert.'' ''por ejemplo: Él composando un cancion; Ellas hañiendo en el estaco para concerto mañana.' Category:Languages